Crack Pairings
by Loki Silvertongue
Summary: A few one-shots on complete crack pairings. Any crack pairings you want to see, just ask! Guest Author, please welcome the one and only E.M PRAETORIAN
1. Shizuru and Yukino

A/N: A few one-shots about some completely crack pairings. First up Shizuru and Yukino.

Shizuru sipped her tea, the only other sound in the empty council room was that of the ticking clock. Glancing at her laptop she sighed, knowing she should finish this years budget report, but not finding the energy or the motivation to even open the lid. All she could think of was the most disturbing scene she had ever seen. A single thing that had shattered her life and taken away her very will to live.

"Natsuki…," she whispered, a single crystal tear tracing it's way down her cheek. Natsuki, her darling Natsuki, with another woman. Not just any woman either, the woman Natsuki had rejected her love for was none other than Yuuki Nao. That harlot, her blue-haired princess had left her for Yuuki Nao! Suddenly a shot of anger lanced through her and she found herself standing. She had to confront them, make them see they were wrong, that Natsuki was hers. Composing herself, she slid open the door. Only to be confronted by Kikukawa Yukino, who seemed to look as miserable as she felt. A sudden flash of empathy ran through her and all her thoughts of confronting Nao and Natsuki vanished, as she saw the similarity in their situations.

_We've both lost our most precious people…_

"Kikukawa-san, are you OK?" she asked softly, guiding the girl into the room and shutting the door. Yukino faced away from her, looking out of the window at the sun-drenched campus of Fuuka academy. She began to shake violently, and Shizuru reached forward, alarmed. Before she could grasp the younger girls shoulder, Yukino spun and knocked it away. It was now apparent that Yukino had been shaking in anger.

"Do I look OK?" Yukino's voice was soft and dangerous, it bore no trace of the heartache she was feeling but conveyed the rage she felt perfectly. Shizuru froze, the hatred radiating from Yukino pinning her down.

"My most precious person hates me and you, who caused all of this, has the gall to ask me if I'm OK," her voice was sneering now, mocking her, Yukino's contempt driving all thought from her head. This girl, who just months ago followed Haruka around like a lost puppy and would not hurt a fly, hated her. This child who had seen nothing of battle and knew how to use no weapons, would kill her in the blink of an eye.

"Yukino, I…," she began in a charming voice, but stopped and flinched when Yukino leapt forwards and slapped her, hard. She pummelled Shizuru's chest, hopelessly.

"It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your…," she broke off as Shizuru wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her small frame close. Yukino began to sob, eventually crying hopelessly into the front of Shizuru's shirt.

"It'll be OK," murmured Shizuru, as her cries became louder but still muffled by Shizuru's chest. Shizuru kissed the top of her head gently, causing the girl flinch and glance up in surprise.

"I know how you feel, for my most precious person has also left me," admitted Shizuru, the tears she had desperately held back began to fall. The mask Shizuru had worn for so long it had melded into her very psyche cracked and the two girl's held each other, desperately searching for comfort and haven from their heartache. Without warning Yukino kissed Shizuru, the foreign feeling surprising the Kyoto born noble. Yukino's kiss was chaste and innocent, her lips only just touching Shizuru's lips but it still somehow alleviated just a little pain from Shizuru's heart. Drawing away Yukino wiped her eyes, before they met Shizuru's.

"I forgive you Fujino-san, but I will not forget. I can not forget, but then again I doubt any of us will forget what happened. I wish you the best of luck in university, good bye," With that announcement she left, leaving Shizuru alone once again with her regret.

A/N: If you want to see a specific pairing please tell me, but make sure it's not one that's been used often such as Shizuru/Natsuki, Natsuki/Nao, or Mai/Mikoto and such.


	2. Arika and Chie

A/N: Number Two, remember any specific pairings, please tell me. If you don't ask you don't get. This one will be Arika and Chie, set in the Otome universe.

Meister Chie Hallard stretched her hands above her head and groaned. She'd been working on her missed reports in the Arian embassy in Windbloom for few hours now and her hand was throbbing. Examining a list of her remaining tasks, she groaned as she realised she was only half way through. She couldn't believe this, she was on leave, she should be basking in sun or holding the lovely Aoi in her arms, not ploughing the a mountain of paperwork. Sighing in defeat she clambered up and wrenched open the window revelling in the cool draft. Glancing at her watch, she decided that she'd finish what was left tomorrow and go find Aoi. Pulling on her tie, she began to search her jacket, which she eventually found crumpled on the floor where Aoi had thrown it last night. She grinned as she remembered that and pulled it on. As she reached the door her phone rang, cursing she jogged over to it.

"Please don't be the Brigadier General…," She prayed, lifting the phone of the hook.

"Hello, this is Major Hallard speaking," she said, lifting the device to her ear. She sighed in relief when the male voice of the corporal at the desk could be heard and not the foghorn like voice of Meister Haruka Armitage.

"Major Hallard, the Otome of Windbloom has requested a meeting with you," he informed her. Chie frowned, wondering what Arika could possibly want.

"Hang on a moment I'll come down to get her," She replied, hurriedly cramming her paperwork into the draws and picking up a pair of panties and a bra from the floor.

"Of course, Major," The line was disconnected and she dropped the phone onto the hook before squinting at what she had in her hand, because she positive they weren't hers. Realisation hit her and she and she blushed, simultaneously solving the mystery of her own missing underwear this morning. This was so going to be the last time her and Aoi had sex in her office, stealing her underwear and forcing her to use her spares. She quickly locked the offending articles in her filing cabinet before racing out to meet Arika, before she ended up doing something. Skidding into the hall, she grinned at the young Otome, who smiled back just as warmly.

"Chie-senpai!" She cried as she raced towards her upperclassmen. Chie's grin widened as they both embraced each other.

"Yo, Arika, how is everything going?" she asked as they turned to head up to Chie's office. Arika smiled happily and immediately started babbling about everything that was going on in her life.

"Heh, Arika, I don't mean to interrupt you but why come here?" asked Chie as they reached her office. Arika suddenly looked anxious and Chie felt a bit worried, wondering what had happened.

"Let's go inside," she murmured, suddenly quiet, alarming Chie even more. It took a lot to make Arika this way and Chie had only ever seen her act like this once. She opened the door and gestured inside.

"Um, Chie-senpai, I want to confess my love for someone but I don't know how," Arika burst out as the door closed, bewildering the young Arian Major. Chie scratched her head.

"Um, right, who is it you want to confess to?" asked Chie generally curious. Arika blushed before murmuring something quietly. Chie strained to listen and Arika, noticing this, repeated it.

"Mashiro-chan," she whispered. Chie nodded thoughtfully, remembering Aoi saying that the two would make a perfect couple.

"All right well, I think you should do this privately. Um, maybe go for a moonlit walk or a picnic or something because in the palace you get swamped with ladies-in-waiting," Arika nodded and Chie couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, then, err, if it was me I'd confess after the meal but…," Chie trailed off, shrugging. Arika looked thoughtful.

"What about kissing?" she asked. Chie smiled, a field she was a expert in.

"Well first…," Chie stopped as a sudden thought hit her. "Have you ever kissed someone before?" she asked, eyes widening as Arika shook her head. Chie sighed, suddenly vexed.

"Oh… that's going to be a problem," murmured Chie. Arika looked worried at the sudden revelation, then suddenly her face brightened, and Chie began to get worried.

"I could practice on you," she suggested brightly, without waiting for an answer the girl pounced, pinning Chie to the door. Chie winced as her glasses fell off and smacked into the floor. There went yet another pair and they weren't cheap either, she indignantly before her train of thought thoroughly de-railed as Arika kissed her. Her tongue pushing into Chie's mouth via her partly opened lips. The girl was actually a good kisser, but people might get the wrong idea. She quickly pushed the girl away.

"Ahem, yes, you're good. Now, Err, I have an, I mean, I have work," she stammered, wanting to see the back of Arika as soon as possible. The girl seemed to have gone back to her normal cheery self and left. Afterwards Chie slumped against the door, deciding that she was never giving out advice again.


	3. Mai and Shiho

A/N: Angelronin's request of a Mai/Shiho pairing. Remember if you want to see a certain pairing just ask, no matter how impossible you think it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai entered her room and smiled, she couldn't help it the scene before was just too cute. Mikoto was sprawled out on the sofa, a small amount of drool escaping from her mouth. She mumbled something about Mai's ramen before turning over. There was a knock on the door and Mai opened it, to find Tate and Shiho on the other side. Tate looked bored while Shiho was pouting.

"Tate, Shiho?" she said in surprise, moving to allow them to come in. Tate sighed and entered Shiho following and clutching his arm, possessively. She stuck her tongue out and Mai sighed annoyed at her immaturity. Really?

"Why are you two here?" she asked, noticing Mikoto sitting up and looking confused. Smiling she bustled over to the girl, watching her face light up as she spotted Mai.

"Mai!" she yelled happily, causing everyone to wince at the volume. Mai sighed, shaking her head and smiled.

"I'll make some ramen and you guys can tell us why you're here over dinner," she announced, heading into the kitchen area. Tate and Shiho sat down, the pink haired girl immediately haranguing him over allegedly staring at Mai's ass. Mai couldn't help but blush as Shiho pointed it out.

"Stop staring!" came her voice, causing Mai to very seriously think about murdering the girl. Mai continued making ramen until she was once again interrupted by Shiho's voice.

"Pay attention to what I'm saying!" she screeched. Mai ground her teeth together but continued, trying her best not to produce a frying pan and belt the girl with it.

"Brother, I said pay attention," she whined, Mai suppressed the urge to whirl around and ripped the girl to pieces. What was wrong with her today? Finally the ramen was made and four bowls of it placed on the table-with extra's for Mikoto in the kitchen- and everyone dug in. Then out of the blue Shiho collapsed, apparently not breathing. Tate immediately bent over her, shaking her body and crying her name.

"Out of my way," barked Mai, shoving Tate away as Mikoto watched with curiosity and worry, but not enough to actually put her ramen bowl down.

Mai immediately bent down, fully intending to give Shiho the kiss of life but she was shocked when their lips met half way.

_Is Shiho kissing me? Yes, Yes she is. _

Mai pulled away startled as Shiho sat up, blushing. She looked furious and it didn't take Mai long enough to figure out what had happened. The little minx had feigned a collapse so Tate would give her the kiss of life, and in front of Mai too.

"That does it, both of you out," yelled Mai, suddenly furious at Shiho's antics.

"Mai, but…," whined Tate, but was cut off by a very annoyed Mai.

"I SAID OUT!" Roared demon Mai, sending Tate and Shiho running for their lives, thinking that Mai was going to kill and cook them.

"What happened?" asked Mikoto, pausing after practically inhaling her third bowl of ramen.


	4. Tomoe and Erstin

A/N: For angelronin a Tomoe/Erstin story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erstin jogged down the corridor keeping one anxious eye out for Miss Maria, the last thing she needed was to be yelled at for running in the corridor. Right now she didn't know what to think. All she knew for sure was that Nina and Arika could be in danger and all because of one little girls unhealthy obsession with Meister Shizuru Viola. She frowned, Tomoe was bound to try something, should she tell a teacher? Would anyone even believe her?

She felt tears well up in her eyes, whatever Tomoe had planned she had to stop, no matter what. With that vow she dashed away the tears and allowed her gait to become more determined. No one would hurt Nina. Suddenly someone grabbed the front of her uniform and dragged her sideways into an empty classroom. As Erstin gained her bearings, she realised she was face-to-face with none other than Tomoe Marguerite. She immediately stiffened, as the green-haired stalker smirked.

"You know,"

It wasn't a question but a statement. One that Erstin could not deny, instead she allowed her anger to show in her eyes. Tomoe's smirk became more cruel.

"You will stop what you're doing, or I will go to Shizuru-Oneesama," warned the busty blond. At the mention of her beloved Oneesama's name Tomoe's eyes tightened and her smirk vanished as she grabbed Erstin and threw her into a wall, pinning her there. Erstin gasped in pain.

"You think you can threaten me? If you tell anyone, I'll tell Nina all about your little secret as well," Snarled the now enraged girl. Erstin sucked a breath in.

"You couldn't prove it," countered Erstin, thinking she had won. Tomoe's smirk returned.

"You can't prove anything either, and don't think Chie-Oneesama will back you up, she has her own reasons for not saying anything. No help will come from her," Sneered Tomoe, knowing that Chie Hallard was not all she seemed to be. Erstin winced, her earlier tears returning in full force.

Suddenly Tomoe's lips covered hers, her tongue demanding access to her mouth. Surprised and scared Erstin granted it and jerked as Tomoe's hands slipped beneath her dress, finding her most intimate area. Then suddenly it was over and Erstin was lying on the floor, unable to look at the smirking second coral above her.

"I just thought I'd show you what a real women was like, after all, you wont get any from Nina Wang," she cackled slamming the door shut behind her.


	5. Natsuki and Aoi

A/N: This is the Natsuki/Aoi pairing for BloodThornChaos. I threw some Chie/Shizuru in their because A) I love the pairing and B) It just makes it that bit more believable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki had never before felt like this. As she watched Shizuru and a certain grey-haired charmer dancing slowly, she felt devastated, unable to feel any one emotion but many. After everything that had happened, after the carnival and everything they had been through and after Natsuki had bared her heart to her, she threw it all back in her face and turned up with Harada Chie. She ground her teeth together furious, wanting to go smash Harada's face in. In an amazing show of restraint, however, she just watched them until her heart was numb. Until even Harada capturing Shizuru's lips in a heated kiss-earning several wolf whistles-could not bother her. The fast motion of something disappearing from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She followed it, just because she could no longer bear to look at Fuuka's newest couple. Soon she could hear sobs emitting from the girls bathroom. She entered, already guessing who it was. Senou Aoi, leant over the sink and crying her eyes out. Her heartbroken sobs washed away the numbness Natsuki had acquired leaving her raw. She staggered over to Aoi and wrapped her arms around the grieving girl, feeling her own tears begin to fall.

At first the girl went stiff but when she saw Natsuki face, she relaxed for some reason and together, in the ladies bathroom, they cried and poured their hearts out too each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie felt her back collide with a tree, Shizuru's hands skilfully pulling away her tie and jacket and unfastening part of her shirt, only then did she break away for air. Chie took her chance then, pulling Shizuru close and enjoying the feeling of her warmth. It wasn't long before Shizuru's sneaky hands found there way into Chie trousers, bypassing her pants. Chie gasped and jerked against the tree, her face crimson. Suddenly Shizuru stopped and withdrew her hand, placing it delicately on Chie's lips before smiling and dragging her into nearby bush. There they both hid, Chie wondering what the hell had gotten into Shizuru.

Her eyes widened as another couple stumbled down the slope she and Shizuru had just five minutes ago. Her eyes became wider when she realised it was Natsuki Kuga and her best friend Aoi Senou. They almost fell out when she realised Natsuki was not wearing a shirt.

A/N: Yes, they went quite a bit further than kissing


	6. Chie and Nao

A/N: This is the Nao/Chie pairing for konoe-yuki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao watched, smirking as the man fell to the floor clutching his private part, going steadily cross-eyed. Whipping out his wallet she flicked through it, finding a large amount of money. Smiling happily, she discarded the man's now empty wallet onto his head and left, thinking she deserved a drink.

When she reached the bar, she flirted outrageously with the bouncer, who eventually let her in and then flirted a couple of drinks off of some cute college guys. Soon she was partying with the best of tem, not even noticing that the cute college guys seemed to be sticking abnormally close.

She soon regretted not noticing, they both cornered her in an alley not far from Fuuka Academy and she soon found herself half-naked, their leering faces clearly giving away their lust. She felt dizzy and incredibly out of sorts and she immediately knew she had been drugged. She hopelessly prayed for anyone to save her and soon salvation came, in the form of one Harada Chie.

Cans rolled away as she dropped her last minute shopping and charged, her fist connecting with the first guys nose. He yelled and fell back, his nose gushing blood, as Chie broke the next guys ribs with a kick. She continued to beat the guys to a pulp, looking like a modern day prince with her tailor-made suit and cool moves. Finally she reaches Nao, scooping the redhead into her arms.

Confused, but safe, Nao did something that felt so natural under the influence of drugs, but caused her to question her sanity later. She kissed her. Chie, surprisingly deepened the kiss, almost on instinct, before remembering herself and pulling away. The young dark-haired girl carried Nao back to the room she shared Chie's best friend, Aoi. After informing the girl of everything that had happened, she left, idly tracing her lips with her fingers, a speculative look on her face and a slight smile.

A/N: This is quite short, but after I've finished my other fics, I might expand on this.


	7. Miss Maria and Anh Lu

Anh Lu, Meister of Annam, giggled happily and took another sip of her drink. Nearby the maid that had been serving her for the duration of this after noon was chatting almost anxiously with her girlfriend, a Meister of Aries and one of her own underclassman's charges. Anh was delighted to note both women seemed extremely flustered. Just what were their names anyway. She had a vague memory of being introduced to them some time ago but through her alcohol created haze, she couldn't remember. She sighed annoyed, knowing that it would bug her. She glanced back at them in time to see the Otome race off. She briefly wondered why, but soon turned her attention to her current problem.

"Ah, Miss," she called, hoping the young maid would respond. Anh was in look as she turned and wondered over, her face bearing a slightly worried look.

"How may I help you, Meister Lu?" she asked, polite and professional. Smiling, Anh caressed her cheek, noting the woman stiffen as she did so.

"What was your name again?" she asked, pulling the girl closer.

"Ah, it's…uh, Aoi. Aoi Senou," she stammered as Anh pulled the girl until she was practically on top of her.

"Anh Lu, What is going on here?" came the bark, in a tone of authority. Anh sighed, and peered over the maids shoulder, ignoring her muffled shouts of protest and squirming as the action sent her face into Anh's chest.

Miss Maria strode into the garden, a furious looking Chie Hallard striding after her. Chie Hallard! That was it, the Otome's name was Chie Hallard. Miss Maria approached her, stopping only to sniff at the half empty glass of alcohol.

"Anh Lu, you will stop this at once. Now, release Ms. Senou and go inside to sober up," commanded the ever fearsome Maria Graceburt. If Anh had any sense, she would have obeyed, however, Anh was drunk and she was famous for having absolutely no sense when drunk. She was also famous for being extremely amorous when drunk, so what she did next felt completely natural to her in her drunken state.

Miss Maria however had not been expecting a passionate kiss on the lips from her former student and was shocked speechless. Then her shoulders slumped and for the first time ever Miss Maria admitted defeat. The old teacher walked away quietly, occasionally asking aloud where she went wrong?

Anh smiled happily at the old woman's disappearance before tilting the maids head up and rescuing her from death by Anh's chest.

"Now where were we?" she asked, as Aoi spluttered in her attempt to breath.

"That's my girlfriend!" yelled Chie, who had been momentarily struck dumb at Miss Maria's behaviour. Anh peered at the dark haired Major.

"Sorry, did you want to join in?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For Shreek. I might do some of the others but I had to do this one first.

Bonus.

Later

"So, Chie Hallard hit you…," said Natsuki, looking at Anh, who did indeed have a black eye. The Meister of Annam pouted, causing Shizuru to giggle. Natsuki shot her an annoyed look before looking at Anh again.

"Yes," confirmed Anh, pointing to the offending eye.

"Why? Hallard's always been rather laid back," Questioned Natsuki, genuinely curious. Anh shrugged.

"I only asked her if she wanted to join in," replied Anh, sounding innocent.

"Join in what?" asked Natsuki, picking up a pen.

Anh told her. Shizuru burst out laughing, whilst Natsuki froze and twitched.

"I was drunk," supplied Anh, as Shizuru clutched her sides and sat down heavily on the sofa.


	8. Fumi and Nina

Nina Wang was sure she would be kicked out of Fuuka, after all throwing other students out of third floor windows is really quite serious, no matter how much they deserved it. Nina grimaced at the memory of this afternoon's events. Tomoe had been shooting her mouth off and insulting people. The normally reticent Nina had paid no attention until she had started on her only real friend, Erstin Ho. Nina had flipped and grabbed her, before punching her and shoving her away. The green-haired cretin had lost her footing and fallen out of the conveniently placed open window.

She entered Director Fumi's office, convincing herself that she'd be out on her ear before lunch. The pink hared 20 year-old was seated behind her desk, smiling pleasantly. She gestured to the seat in front of her, which Nina sat in, preparing to face her doom.

"Would you like some tea?" asked the director. The nature of the request shocked Nina. She'd been expecting the director to ask her to pack her bags.

"Oh, um, no thank you," Murmured Nina, how could the woman be so cruel as to draw the verdict out.

"Very well. Now, regarding the incident earlier. You have been put on probation until further notice, and will spend an hour after school in detention for the next month. Your parents will be notified. Sugiura-sensei tells me the fight was provoked and in her words, Tomoe is a "Nasty piece of work","

Nin thanked the gods for Sugiura Midori. Feeling so relieved she was actually shaking she rose, unsteadily to her feet. Fumi, noticing her shakes, approached her.

"You are very confused child," she murmured pulling Nina into an embrace. Nina relaxed, for some reason close proximity to Fumi allowed her to do this. Fumi bent down to kiss the girl on the head as Nina looked up. Their lips met and for a moment both froze. Then they both pulled away, hurriedly apologizing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…,"

"Forgive me that was inappropriate…,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For geniogene. Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep the requests coming in.


	9. Sara and Shizuru

Sara Gallagher and glanced across at her companion, none other than Meister Shizuru Viola. The Bewitching Smile Amethyst looked down and Sara was forced to wonder whether the rumours were true and The Ice Silver Crystal, Meister Natsuki Kruger, had been caught with the newest fourth column. It certainly didn't sound like her friend and colleague, but apparently it had been Armitage that had caught them and she wasn't the sort to make up vicious lies.

"Erm, Meister Viola, are you alright?" she asked, hesitantly. Shizuru glanced up and smiled, before a single tear traced it's way down her cheek. Sara got up quickly, attempting to comfort the third column. Unfortunately the transport juddered to her to a halt sending Sara flying.

"Gah," She yelled, bracing for impact. It never came as Shizuru stood up and caught her neatly. The proximity caused Sara's breath to quicken. Viola was really quite pretty up close. Shizuru stood up, taking Sara with her.

"Are you OK?" she asked evidently amused. Her breath ghosted against Sara's cheek, causing her too blush and her heart to pound. Shizuru chuckled.

"My, you have a cute blush. Just like my Natsuki's," Her voice portrayed normality, but her eyes were torn. Sara leant upwards and kissed the woman, purely on some instinct she did not know she possessed. Shizuru deepened the kiss, pulling Sara closer until a polite cough jerked the two back into reality. It was Miss Maria.

"If you two are done we proceed to Garderobe," she said, looking stern. Shizuru smiled at Sara and stepped away.

"Of course, shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For Inuyashagirl12.


	10. Mai and Chie

Mai twitched as the electronic sound of Chie's phone taking a picture sounded once again. And again. Gritting her teeth, she spun around. To find that Chie was taking photo's of her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. The bespectacled girl smiled cheekily.

"Taking photo's of you," she answered without even a smidgen of embarrassment. Mai frowned at her.

"I mean Chie, Why are you taking photo's of me?" she asked, close to blowing up. Chie merely smiled, before taking yet another picture.

"Because your beautiful," she replied. There was something else in her voice however, something that seemed to beg for her not to laugh or yell. Mai did a double take and stared at the girl.

"I like you Mai. I really like you…," she elaborated, her suave act gone to be replaced by that of a scared girl confessing her love. Mai smiled warmly and embraced the girl.

"I like you too Chie," She pulled away and looked at Chie, who was grinning happily. And in the process of raising her camera. Lunging forward, their lips met and both fell to the floor, Chie's camera phone forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For angelronin.


	11. Sara and Nao

Nao leant back into the booth, drink in hand and pointedly ignoring the small brawl nearby. She loved this bar as it was guaranteed that Kruger would not come in. Or any other column for that matter. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink, bliss. At least it was until she heard a rather familiar voice.

"Um I'm looking for Juliet Nao Zhang," Came Sara Gallagher's voice, somehow rising above the crowd. Nao sat up and opened her eyes, raising her glasses up to get a better look. Just in time to see the bartender point in her direction and Sara's eyes lock onto her. Crap…

"Um, Hey Sara. Fancy a drink," The first column looked un-amused, and Nao chuckled nervously.

"No," she replied, grabbing Nao's arm. Nao scooted away, evading it.

"I'll come if you have a drink," she coaxed. Sara paused, before grudgingly accepting the offer. Two hours later Nao found herself pinned up against the bar with Sara's tongue half-way down her throat.

Needless to say, Kruger had not been amused and both of them had been sent to oversee some menial task. However it backfired when they spent their time making out on the desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Some Sara/Nao for AngelKruger.


	12. Mikoto and Nao

Mikoto was Nao's only real friend. There was Aoi of course but that didn't count because Aoi was in effect Nao's mother and big sister rolled into one. Nao liked Mikoto, she was bubbly and naïve. When she was around Nao didn't have to wear her mask and become a vicious nasty bitch, but herself. A scared, lonely school girl, who in truth just wanted her mother.

Now it seemed that Nao had to be Mikoto's friend. The normally vibrant black-haired girl was sitting on the grass, snivelling and crying. Nao hesitated for a while before longing over.

"Hey Mikoto, what's the matter?" she asked, feeling awkward. Mikoto glanced up, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked slightly pathetic and for some reason, Nao felt sad as well.

"Mai doesn't love me like she loves Tate and Ani-ue," sobbed Mikoto, crying loudly. Nao paused, wondering how to deal with this. The only experience she had with crying females was Aoi and the only way to shut her up was to do what she wanted and apologize.

"Mikoto, Mai is like your sister. You both love each other like sisters and you've got to find someone you love as in a romantic sense," Explained Nao. Mikoto stopped crying and peered at her friend.

"Find someone else?" she said questioningly. Nao nodded and her face brightened.

"Oh in that case, I love you Nao," she yelled, diving on the red-head. Nao grunted as Mikoto hit her dead on and jammed her lips onto Nao's in what was meant to be a passionate kiss. Except it wasn't. Nao relaxed after a while, kissing Mikoto felt nice actually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For konoe-yuki. Wohoo Cookies!


	13. Yukariko and Miyu

A/N: Sorry I haven't been keeping up with everyone's requests right now, but I shall make a valiant attempt to catch up now. This pairing is Yukariko/Miyu for wiltedlilly because you're right, Yukariko really doesn't get enough love. There will be more coming up soon, so if you've made a request keep watching this space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukariko glanced towards the three people under her protection and sighed. Really, was it too much too ask that they didn't scare away every other person that entered the church. If this carried on she'd end up in trouble, big trouble.

"Nao-san, please stop teasing Alyssa. No one wants a repeat of last time,"

Oh, that had been a disaster. Miyu had taken offence to something or other and had charged around the church slicing madly at things with her sword arm. Poor Kiyone had been traumatized and had still not come back to school. Nao, of course, had found the entire incident hilarious, until she had to clean up, that was.

Miyu turned towards Yukariko and nodded in acknowledgement of her warning, and Nao abruptly stopped her teasing, apparently recalling the incident too.

"Yukariko, you're really a spoilsport. I bet you didn't get laid enough when you were younger," snorted Nao, causing Alyssa to giggle. Miyu stayed still and silent as usual. Yukariko felt her face heat up.

"I… I w… why would say such… a thing, Nao," she gasped at the sniggering red-head. Alyssa began to cackle and Yukariko wondered what had possessed her to allow the two to hang around together. She turned away angrily and headed towards the other room, eager to get away from the now laughing duo.

After pacing for a while, she turned, intending to yell at the two for such remarks. Instead she found herself face to face with Miyu, who quickly swooped down and captured the shocked nun's lips. They stayed like that for awhile, until Yukariko leapt away.

"W…What did you do that for?" she yelped, her face crimson. Miyu remained unaffected.

"Alyssa Ojou-sama has ordered me to test Nao's theory that you were actually attracted to women," she stated, as if stating the weather.

Yukariko was really going to kill Nao.


	14. Nao, Chie and Mikoto

A/N: This is for konoe-yuki-nao-zhang. This is your Chie, Nao, Mikoto threesome suggestion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto cuddled into Nao's chest, lamenting on the fact that they weren't as large as Mai's. However, she loved Nao and therefore flaws such as this could be overlooked. She even cooked half-decent ramen, a big plus in Mikoto's book. Nao frowned at Mikoto's squirming.

"Is there something wrong, Mikoto?" she asked. The feral girl shook her head and smiled, before kissing her girlfriend. Nao smiled happily and they began cuddle once more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mikoto got up and opened it, frowning when they saw it was Chie. Nao sat up and looked at her, hoping she could convey the annoyance she was feeling at being interrupted.

"Is Aoi around?" she asked, looking so hopeful that Nao actually regretted what she said next.

"Um, no, she went out on a date," Nao mumbled, watching as Chie leant against the doorframe, looking utterly destroyed. Nao sighed, and indicated for Mikoto to lead the stunned girl in. Chie sat heavily down on the sofa, devastated.

"Ah cheer up, Chie," joked Nao, her attempt at being playful failing miserably. Chie continued to look miserable and Nao frowned, thinking how she could cheer the school gossip up.

"We could cheer you up… that way," she suggested, slyly, her hands playing across Chie's stomach. Chie knew she was joking but Mikoto, no matter how much she had matured over the past six months, didn't quite get it.

"Oh what a brilliant idea Nao," she exclaimed, jumping Chie and dragging Nao with her.

Half-an-hour later, when Aoi returned home, she recieved the shock of her life.


	15. Yukariko and Mashiro

A/N: this one is for BloodThornsChaos and is the Mashiro/Sister pairing.

Sorry i've not updated in a while, exams were my priority for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukariko knelt down, shaking badly. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed. Nearby a young girl seated in a wheelchair watched, an infinite sadness in her eyes. A pink-haired women also watched, almost in tears herself.

Finally the nun's sobs became choked and ended. Fumi pushed Mashiro closer allowing the small girl to take Yukariko's hands in hers. Gently she murmured to her, inaudible.

Yukariko stood, sniffing and wiping her eyes. The two allowed their eyes to meet and Yukariko smiled sadly.

"You have always been an honourable person, director. I have always respected you," She knelt and kissed the slightly startled director on the forehead.

"God bless you," she murmured and without another word left.

"Haha looks like Mashiro-chan has an admirer," came a sneering voice. The two occupants of the room turned to the window, to be confronted by the grinning face of Nagi.


	16. Midori and Shizuru

A/N: For Angel Prototype. A Midori/Viola pairing. Sorry it took so long, I had a brain freeze.

Midori sat on the bed and glared angrily in the direction Youko had gone. The brown-haired woman had point blank ignored the letter Midori had sent. The leader of the Aswad had laid her heart bare and Youko hadn't said a word. She knew that Youko had read it as she'd spotted it in the bin earlier. The Bin, the women had put in the bin. Thrown away her confession as if it had been nothing. Then she had the gall to act if nothing had happened.

"Ara Midori, are you here to see Youko perhaps," came a good natured request. Behind her was Shizuru Viola, a women Midori respected.

"Yeah,"

"Ara, Natsuki called her up to her office about a minute ago, she may be sometime yet," explained Shizuru. Midori laughed bitterly before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"My apologies, have I offended you in some way?" asked Shizuru. Midori looked at her strangely before sighing.

"Nope not you," she assured the Meister.

"I see,"

Midori took hold of the Meister's chin and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Protect the ones you love with your life, don't ever let them go," she said. Shizuru nodded and Midori allowed her hand to fall. Their eyes met again and Shizuru nodded in understanding. Midori lent down and kissed Shizuru on the forehead.

"May the blessings of the stars be upon you, Meister Viola," she laughed, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Shizuru found herself staring after her in a state of advanced shock.

Meanwhile, Irina watched silently and squashed the flicker of guilt that ran through her. She'd done the right thing, hadn't she? Putting that letter in the bin, that was right, if Youko had read that letter she would have left and Irina wasn't strong enough to shoulder that burden yet. She sighed and lent against the wall. It was right, wasn't it?

* * *

I'm back with more Crack Pairings. Please put in your requests.

The AnimeGeek


	17. Shizuru and Tomoe

A/N: For Blackfang64. A Shizuru/ Tomoe pairing.

The fog of war was clearing. Her armies had lost, her spies routed out and her territories retaken by the alliance. She grimaced as pain lanced through her chest. A trickle of blood ran from her mouth. She raised her head to see who had had impaled her. Grey eyes met crimson.

"Oneesama," she whispered. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Around her the building was being wrecked, but none of that mattered, all that mattered was her Oneesama.

"At least it was Oneesama that killed me,"

She felt short of breath. Was she really going to die? Had Oneesama really killed her? Crimson eyes spilled tears across a perfect face. Their owner dashed them away with a free hand.

"I am sorry, Tomoe," Oneesama's voice washed over her.

"I should have done more to help you. I should have… It's my fault, I'm sorry,"

Tomoe smiled and then gasped as the blade was removed from her chest. Oneesama caught her. Tomoe smiled weakly, darkness claiming her vision.

She felt warm lips press over her cold ones and she smiled again. Oneesama was kissing her.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe,"

* * *

Blasphemous, I know. Keep the requests coming, i'll try and get through them.

The AnimeGeek


	18. Reito and Shizuru

For Karawashere.

Let za crack BEGIN!

The sun was setting inside the school council room and Shizuru was still sat at her desk. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. Shizuru's eyes were closed and to a casual observer she would appear asleep. The clock ticked on and the setting sun sank even further bathing the room in beautiful oranges. She sighed. The first noise she'd made in almost half an hour of contemplation.

"Your still here so late, even Suzushiro-san has left," came a soft voice from the doorway.

Shizuru's eyes flickered open in a rare moment of shock. She turned slightly and schooled expression.

"Reito-san, I could say the same of you," she replied neutrally. Her friend chuckled and stepped into the room. His face lined with concern.

"Maybe so,"

They remained in silence for a while.

"You've been quieter than usual, even Suzushiro-san noticed it," he said finally, testing the waters. Shizuru nodded and smiled slightly.

"Is she worried about her rival?" she chuckled.

"Yes, it's no laughing matter, even she noticed Shizuru. Really, you need cheering up," he chided gently. She stopped chuckling but her small smile remained. She didn't reply.

"So let's go on a date tomorrow,"

"Ara?"

People the AnimeGeek is back in buisness. With the upcoming summer holidays I will/may/maybe get some work done. So keep thos requests coming in. Don't forget there is a poll on my profile so you can vote on what you want me to write next.

AnimeGeek.


	19. Shizuru and Aoi

For setchan-1995. Yes for your enjoyment heeeere's... a Shizuru/Aoi moment.

(Okay perhaps drinking so much coke was a bad idea but hey, there was an offer and writing okay)

A grey-haired cloud of doom passed the open doors of Shizuru Viola's office with a great sigh of depression. Shizuru stared at the wall for almost half an hour before she figured out that it had actually been Chie Hallard. She blinked and stood up before making her way to the office door.

A certain redhead was lounging past. Shizuru quickly collared her.

"What happened?" she asked. Nao raised her eyebrows.

"You mean Hallard. Who knows?" Nao shrugged and attempted leave but was stopped by Shizuru.

"You're her roommate," she pointed out. Nao smirked.

"What's in it for me?" Shizuru glared at her and Nao swallowed uneasily.

"Fine, her girlfriend, that maid at the palace, dumped her. Big deal," Nao snorted. Shizuru let her leave this time.

The palace was a hive of activity aides bustled this way and that. Shizuru hadn't expected there to be this many people but then again the massive redevelopment took time and money to build. It' only natural there'd be lots of paperwork to do. She navigated her way to Mashiro's office. Arika was by the door.

"Arika-san would it be possible for me to see Aoi-san?" she asked gently. Arika nodded happily.

"Sure, she's been miserable lately, wait is this about Chie? Did they break up? Why did they break up?" Arika speed of speech increased and Shizuru tuned out as they walked into some slightly less busy corridors. Eventually, they reached a modest-looking door. Arika gestured to it.

"This is Aoi's room, she requested the day off so she should be here," explained Arika. Shizuru nodded.

"Well I'd better be going," with that she was off, almost knocking down several aides in her haste. Shizuru watched her go and shook her head. She entered the room.

The maid was in her pale blue pajama's and curled on the bed.

"For the last time Arika, go away," she growled. Shizuru chuckled and the maid swung round. Her blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Ah Meister Viola," she hesitated and then looked at the floor.

"She's just as miserable as you are," Shizuru said gently. Aoi gritted her teeth and stood up to face her.

"She kissed someone else," she growled. Shizuru sighed and crossed the room. Aoi took a step back but Shizuru dragged her forward and kissed her. Shizuru moved her arms to Aoi's waist and the maid moaned.

Shizuru pulled away and Aoi staggered back and sat down on her bed.

"Huh,"

Shizuru smiled.

"There now you and Chie-san are even. So get yourself cleaned up. Be at the Silver Crown restaurant by nine, Chie will be there, I can guarantee it,"

"Hah,"

How delightful. Remember I live of reviews so don't be afraid to review or request now.

AnimeGeek.


	20. Natsuki and Tomoe

For both Blackfang64 and ahsirk. More unthinkable Blasphemy. But just remember your not allowed to kill me. Remember, no killing. Or maiming. Or hurting in general. *Whimpers*

Natsuki winced as Tomoe's boot cracked into her side and flipped her onto her back. She panted as the world spun above her. She supposed that was the drug in her system but then again it could be the blows to the head.

Tomoe straddled her hips and grasped her blood stained jacket and pulled her up. Natsuki hissed in pain. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She looked into Tomoe's eyes and saw madness. Natsuki wasn't surprised.

"What… what does Oneesama see in you?" She hissed. She mashed her lips against Natsuki's. She pulled away in disgust.

"What do you have that I don't?" she did it again, this time viciously biting Natsuki's bottom lip tearing it open. Natsuki almost screamed in pain. That would required stitches, if she got of this alive.

Suddenly the wall to her left exploded and through the drug induced haze she picked out a lone red head, Nao?, as the darkness fell and she surrendered conscious thought.

OMAKE

Bullet proof vest: Check.

Vast amount of weaponry: Check

Underground bunker with state of the art security and blast proof doors: Check

Fangirl and tunneling defence upgrade: Check

Author: Ha, you can't touch me now.

Shizuru: Kiyohime.

Author: Shit, I knew I forgot something

One Painfully Agonzing Session of Torture Later

Author: Read... and... Review

Shizuru: Are you still alive?


	21. Nao and Shizuru

For Nocturne in a Minor.

Fuuka academy was pretty easy to sneak into if you knew the right places. Luckily Nao knew the right places. Unfortunately, since the attack on female students by a "vampire" the school council had cracked down on students sneaking in and out. Nao frowned. Stupid Roommate, always doing something stupid like locking her out, getting attacked by perverts and the like.

She shook her head and leapt from the tree only to be face to face with Suzushiro Haruka. Well, shit.

"You with me, now," was all she said. Nao followed meekly. She was so dead. They soon met up with Yukino who gave Nao hesitant wave. Nao scowled at her.

"Ara, you've found a suspicious person, I see," The group turned and Haruka as Shizuru in a dressing gown approached. Yukino smiled at her and Nao studied a rather interesting rock.

"I will take it from here, you two continue your excellent work,"

Haruka puffed out her chest.

"Of course," they marched off. Well Haruka marched off, Yukino just trailed off.

"Nao, can you explain," she asked. Nao looked at her.

"No," she replied. Shizuru nodded.

"Very well at least you were honest, you have three hours of church time this Saturday,"

"Unless I seduce you," said Nao, before realising what she'd said. Fortunately Shizuru hadn't quite heard and turned around.

"Pardon,"

"Nothing, I'll definitely be there, good bye now,"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow but headed away anyway, frowning.

You know the drill read and review or read and request quite simple. Or just read.

AnimeGeek.


	22. Chie and Youko EM PRAETORIAN

**Author Notes: **_My thanks to Loki, for opening the door for me to play here.__ This one's for you my good friend._

**Daydreaming**

Founder Core, Garderobe,

Youko Helene was leaning over a console late at night alone down in the core. This had become routine since the Windbloom/ Garderobe occupation. Tonight she was alone running last minute diagnostics when she felt a smooth caress on her backside. With a jump and quick look behind her, ready to slap the offender, Youko realized she was still alone. Noting the emptiness of the core, Youko returned to the diagnostics once more getting lost in the whirl of code.

Again she jumped out of her skin as another light caress pulled her out of her reverie. This time though, the offending hand was still in place. Youko grabbed the hand from her breast and pulled it out and away, holding firm as she took a pen and left a message on the offending appendage. The owner would learn as cruel lesson if her message was not heeded.

As she released the hand, Youko laughed and returned to the board. She would leave this out of her report, but it would definitely go into her personal log. It was too obscure not too.

Aries,

Meister Chie Hallard was busy in the middle of a serious bomb-removal training session when word came in from the Brigadier General. Delta squad was to be given the weekend off as soon as this training session was complete. Many long hours had gone into the care and planning of hypothetical situations that could use the unique abilities of Delta Squad's Lead Otome. Twice as many hours had gone into training for these hypothetical situations, too many hours it would seem to Chie Hallard as she distractedly sunk her hand into her hat again.

"Whoa…," was all she could say as Chie realized she was not touching the bomb in the other room. What she was touching was soft, warm, and felt really firm.

"Come on, Hallard, concentrate on your objective," remanded the training officer as the rest of the squad watched from behind a shield, it was a live fire training.

Chie cleared her mind of all other thought and stared at her objective. As her hand disappeared this time, Chie realized she would fail miserably as her body was roughly yanked towards her hat in her hand. There had been a look of mirth on her face at first, but her training officer soon noticed the look of at first fear, then confusion. Chie was trying to remove her hand from her hat, but was clearly unable. The training officer stared in wonder as Chie yanked one more time and landed on her backside, her hand free of her hat.

Chie stared down at the marking and gasped as she read the message scrawled on her hand. Chie's reaction brought the other's over to see what it said. Chie wore as sheepish grin as they all laughed at her.

_It's all fun and games until 'someone' loses her hand. – Director Helene_


End file.
